Harry at Hogwarts
by 21jyost
Summary: What happens when Ginny is pregnant, and Harry is teaching at Hogwarts? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Ginny,_

 _I am now at Hogwarts and have just finished talking with Professor McGonagall. She has shown me all the things that I need to know for the upcoming school year. I cannot wait to start teaching DADA. I hope that you will be able to join me soon, if you need help, owl me and I will be home via Floo Network. There is even a small bedroom off of our bedroom in the living area. That space will be great for baby._

 _Love you,_

 _Harry_

That was what he wrote me when he got to Hogwarts. I am sure he was beaming as I know he loves the school. I cannot wait to see Harry again, it has been especially hard being pregnant with him gone. But there will still be the Weasley family Sunday dinners. What a great way to stay in touch.

I then owled him saying that I would be needing some help transporting the heavy trunks and the crib and other nursery items. They are not necessarily heavy, merely awkward. He came the next week, as it was only mid-August, there was no real rush, they just wanted to have all their things in the castle well before September 2nd.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When we got to the castle, I looked around the space. We had a fireplace in a cozy living room, and a bedroom next to that, which had another bedroom, a walk-in closet and a bathroom coming off of it. There was a door behind the couch in the living room, which I opened to see a huge classroom decorated to Harry's style. There were paintings of Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Snape, Dumbledore and – hold on – Dudley? Wow- that's a surprise.

Harry found me and asked, "Do you like it? We will be teaching in here, together! McGonagall said we could have two professors in this class! And you are free to stay in the living quarters whenever you need to." I was 5 months along and this was our first year teaching. I am due in late December. Harry was overjoyed when I told him.

 _"Harry, do you want kids?" I asked. He looked slightly shocked. "I've always wanted kids Gin, why do you ask?" I answered, "I can't say it – just look at this." I gave him my positive pregnancy test. "Ginny, darling, are you pregnant?" "Yes!" the tears came streaming down my face. I was sobbing. Harry was immediately by my side. "Ginny, don't cry! This is wonderful! We will be parents! I can't wait! How far along are you? When is it due? Boy or girl? Gin, I have to know!"_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

That was 3 months ago. We were so surprised, then 3 weeks ago we got an owl saying that Harry was being asked to teach Defense at Hogwarts! We were so happy, going back to the castle. We accepted and that pretty much brings us up to date.

A/N - This is my second story, but my first real pride. I will try to work on this one more than my last!

I won't upload chapter 2 until I get 7 reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ginny, wake up darling, we have to get ready for the students today" It was the first day of school. We were all exhausted, and by we I mean every professor. We would be doing our last-minute preparations for the arrival of the students, because it was already September 2nd! I would be busily checking and re-checking lesson plans, I had the first 2 weeks done. Suddenly, Ginny was in the bathroom, puking. We thought it had stopped last week! I was instantly by her side, holding her hair and rubbing her back. When she was finished, she got changed and we both headed down to breakfast, because the house elves made meals year round because some of the professors lived in the castle even during the summer holidays.

We were greeted by the aroma of French toast and bacon, and Ginny ran to her seat at the High Table and started loading her plate. She had been worse than Ron these past 6 months! We were happy to see Hagrid, who cooked or ate out in Hogsmeade all summer. Professor Slughorn was also back, teaching Potions. There were plenty of new teachers though, who I soon met and learned the names of. They were Professor Longbottom (Neville was teaching Herbology – surprised I didn't recognize him!), Professor Trayarus who taught Astronomy, Professor Liliano who taught Divination and Professor Dame who taught Transfiguration. I also was glad to see Professor Binns from History of Magic, Professor Flitwick from Charms and Professor Grubbly-Plank from Care of Magical Creatures.

Breakfast was soon over and ther reunion had ended. Ginny and I have walked back up to our classroom and done our own inspection of the room. Everything was in order and that was about half the day gone. It was time for lunch, but Ginny didn't feel like going down, so I walked to the Great Hall and brought up food for both of us. We then stopped in McGonagall's office to get our schedules for hallway-watch, but she informed us that we would not be participating as we would probably be up anyway because of Ginny being pregnant. Yay for us?

With it now being late afternoon, Ginny and I took a walk around the grounds. We were quite happy with what we had done, and were very excited about the upcoming schoolyear and the due date which was quickly approaching.

A/N - I couldn't resist updating! Do you like the chapters switching POVs? Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (though how cool would that be?)


	3. Chapter 3

The first big rush of students were coming in and Harry and I were seated next to each other at the High Table. Harry also was next to McGonagall, I was next to Flitwick.

Everyone was now in the Great Hall, except Harry and the First Years. Harry got to bring them in and get them Sorted this year. Alhy, Dawn was first. She is a Ravenclaw now.

At the end of the ceremony, (Zeber, Bill is now a Hufflepuff) McGonagall went through the usual beginning-of-term speech. "First Years should know that no students are permitted in the Forbidden Forest, hence the name. Students are not allowed out of bed past dusk. I believe that that is all I have to say now. Run along, go to bed now! First years, follow your House Prefects. They will show you where your House Common Rooms are."

After all of the students were gone, harry and I started making our way up to our quarters. This was done after the students left so the professors didn't have pranksters at their doorsteps every night.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next morning, I was in the bathroom puking. I was alone for about 5 seconds, then Harry was with me. I loved it when we were together. We entered the Great Hall together as if it was our castle and we were the rulers. I loved it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The first class was amazing. They were Gryffindor 3rd years, and they were starstruck. It was really cute, because they were 1st years when the Battle of Hogwarts took place. There was a line to leave because everyone wanted to shake hands with _Harry Potter._

The next class, Ravenclaw 4th years, were well behaved, and were very interested in the lesson, learning about disillusionment charms. Harry was as happy as when he taught the DA. He always had a huge grin, especially big when a student figured out a spell for the first time. Laura McAney just made Earl Gusset disappear and reappear. I was currently helping Darwik Lewis with doing the charm. He was trying to make Opal Trave disappear.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After 5 more classes, Harry and I were exhausted. We ate dinner and went to bed, and were out cold before our heads hit the pillows.

A/N

Sorry for the long wait! I have been on vacation in England and have had no time to write!


	4. Chapter 4

(Three months later, Harry's POV)

When I woke up, I actually found Ginny asleep next to me! Then I realized that it was 5 in the morning. Since I could not fall back asleep, I decided to walk around the castle. As I got ready, put on my shoes, grabbed my invisibility cloak – Wait! I don't need it! I'm a teacher! Yay!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After about an hours' walk, finding the Room of Requirement equipped with a bed and having a nice chat with the Fat Lady, it was about 6:30. I decided to go back to our quarters.

When I got there, I was greeted by a sound asleep Ginny. I loved watching her sleep. Especially since she was carrying our child. I could not wait for Emerald (Emmy) Lila Potter to be born (yes, they had decided on a name and it was in fact a girl). I was not looking forward to the day. Ginny had been stressing about where they would live after Hogwarts, if they would stay in the flat or live at Hogwarts or something else, or how this child was to be raised, or whatever else she could stress about. Today's classes were all Slytherin. Every year of the Slytherin House had DADA today. I hope Ginny doesn't kill anyone.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Another hard day being a teacher has passed. I honestly loved it. Slughorn has worked wonders on the 1st and 2nd years. They actually aren't that rude! They are still very sly and cunning, one tried to charm me into believing that I hadn't assigned homework. Ha! That kid didn't get a detention, only laughed at by me.

At dinner that night, Ginny was so tired. If I hadn't been talking to her, I think she would have fallen asleep. I'm glad the students don't know where we stay…we would probably be pranked. There is another group who acts just like the Marauders. It is so weird seeing what my father did.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next morning it was 7 when I woke up. Ginny was cuddling as though I was a giant teddy bear, she is so cute. I love her. I can't wait for Emmy. I want to see my child! My beautiful wife and beautiful child.

Once I got Ginny up and dressed, after eating our breakfast, we had the first class of the day. It was a Hufflepuff 7th year class. These kids were working on their Patroni (Harry knew that not everyone could do it tin their 3rd year). Surprised, he watched Brett Haver produce a thick sheet of white light for at least 10 seconds. "That was amazing!" he said. "For me it took at least 4 tries for that, and it is your…" "Second. I have tried this before, my mum used to be a professor, but then she had me." "Amazing."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After dinner that night, Ginny and I decided to play around on brooms. I brought my Firebolt 5000, the newest model. Ginny and I strolled to the Quidditch pitch, then mounted. We shared the broom, Ginny in front and I was behind her. We flew around the castle, then landed and dismounted. Boy, was it chilly up there! Ginny asked for a blanket so I summoned her favorite one from our room.

It was a fun night.


End file.
